For Your Eyes Only
by Snow757
Summary: Damn his eyes that made them swoon. Crack-ish Tsuna/All, somewhat I think.
1. Chapter 1

I saw a gif of HDWTsuna and I kept staring at it for God knows how much.

And this idea was born.

* * *

**For Your Eyes Only**

* * *

_"If I don't defeat you, I can't die in peace."_

The Vongola Tenth stared at him with eyes that glowed fire.

Mukuro had one thought at that moment.

_Is it me or this room got unbearably warm all of a sudden?_

He fanned himself for a bit before ignoring the sudden, pleasant heat that spread all over his body, preparing to strike again.

* * *

Xanxus hated the fucker with all he had, but damn he had that hot look on his eyes again.

Fourteen year olds are not supposed to be that fucking attractive when they fight.

* * *

Tsunayoshi-kun was an interesting boy.

One minute he's normal, freaking out about the silliest of things, it was amusing to see really.

And in another minute, he's all will and determinate, and making Byakuran's insides turn slightly whenever he looks hatefully at him.

_If he was like this when he's young, I wonder how he looks when he's older._

He asked one of his minions (minions, heh...) and they brought a rare photo of an older Decimo, eyes burning to his very core through it.

_God..._

"Why did we kill this guy again?"

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Enma stared at his would be victim that just kicked an assassin's ass right now, looking at him with concern.

_So this is the Hyper Dying Will..._

Enma mentally cursed.

_I need to kill this guy._

Unnecessary thoughts like how incredibly hot he is are not welcomed.

Neither are the thoughts that associate him with his bedroom.

_I'm stronger that!_

* * *

Jager did-

Oh, an X-Burner to the chest.

* * *

Bermuda found Reborn more attractive honestly.

But Tsunayoshi wasn't bad, not bad _at all..._

* * *

"Will you be my fourth wife?" Kawahira asked.

Tsuna only stared. "No."

* * *

Reborn made a course called _"How To Get Over You Attraction To Your Former Enemy's Hyper Mode With Three Easy Steps"_ for some reason.

Tsuna shrugged, it didn't concern him anyway.

* * *

**End.**

This is my attempt to produce something useful today, it didn't end well.


	2. Chapter 2

You know what? Let's drag this on a little bit.

* * *

**For Your Eyes Only**

* * *

_Tsuna-kun was doing a serious matter,_ Kyoko thought as she saw her friend blasting off to the horizon. _It could even have him killed._

But why in the world did Tsuna think that smiling that small, fond and subtle smile while his eyes were somewhat lidded, burning furiously yet calmly with determination was a good idea?

_So this is what they mean by the phrase 'There goes my pants'._

After several minutes of trying to calm herself, Kyoko looked beside her to see Haru... _drooling._ "What are-"

"I'm definitely going to marry him or I'll be damned."

"Haru, he is currently fighting for his life, thi-"

"While being _insanely hot_."

"Har-"

"Was he or was he not attractive to you just now, Kyoko-chan? Don't lie."

"My opinio-"

"Was he or was he not?"

A moment of silence.

"Well?"

"Okay, I admit it. The look Tsuna-kun gave just now made me think of very indecent things that a fourteen year old shouldn't think of. Are you happy now?"

"Pleased."

"Thank-"

"What did you think of?"

"Haru, _no._"

* * *

"You want me to destroy some more?"

_Yes,_ Spanner thought as he watched the young Vongola Decimo blowing his robots to bits from the monitor.

_Destroy me in bed._

* * *

_I admit that the herbivore can be quite attractive when he's serious._

Tsuna made a backhand punch at Xanxus in that moment, eyes showing total lack of his usual herbivorous self.

_Really, really attractive._

"Why are you looking at Tsuna like a starved succubus?" Yamamoto innocently asked.

* * *

_End, for now at least._

_Well, this is kinda fun to write._


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'll stop one chapter after this, promise.

* * *

**For Your Eyes Only**

* * *

"So," Tsuna started after a few moments since Fon offered to check his eyes had passed. "Is it too serious?" He felt that he was seeing things a bit better now but he still wasn't too sure.

"No, your eyes look fine, beautiful even."

_What? And are these... _"Fon, why are you caressing my face?"

"Like liquid fire that burns my heart and makes me _ache_."

"Are you alright? Did the Vindice hurt you on the way?"

"If only I had my former body..."

_Vindice got him, definitely, _Tsuna concluded.

* * *

Tsuna didn't know why Basil liked to spar with him that much.

Every time the boy visited, he would immediately drag him on sight, almost eagerly urging him to sallow the pills and start fighting him already.

And sometimes, in the middle of their heated spars, he would see Basil looking at him dazedly, with a flush on his cheeks for no valid reason.

_Strange._

* * *

Maybe it was a bad time to notice this, but Tsuna had some seriously attractive glare in his hyper mode.

Yamamoto almost laughed when that realization dawned onto him at that moment, just when Tsuna and Byakuran were about to have their final fight, a fight that would decide the fate of the future.

But really, his eyes were already very attractive, but with them _glaring..._

"Voi! We are in a war, brat! Get your shit back together and stop mentally undressing your brat of a boss!"

* * *

_Just one to go and this will end._

_And then maybe I'll lay off the gif staring._


	4. Chapter 4

This is it, finally.

* * *

**For Your Eyes Only**

* * *

_Bossu's eyes are rather beautiful, so mesmerizing, so captivatin-_

"He's going to fire an X-Burner, _do not get distracted!_" Enma cried out from behind her.

_Oh, right... I was saving him,_ Chrome mused before she shook her earlier thoughts off and took on a defensive stance.

* * *

"Are you okay, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked him upon blocking a sudden attack made on him.

Gokudera just stared.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna repeated, but the other just kept staring at him like he had some sort of an epiphany. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"Boner..."

"..."

"I-I mean you look so majestic, dignified… invincible… amazing, Tenth!"

"Uh... thank you?"

Awkward silence.

Even the Vindice that were attacking earlier stopped and averted their eyes, not knowing what the hell they're supposed to do right now.

* * *

"So in Ancient Egypt, rulers used to marry their siblings, look at Cleopatra for example."

"Dino-san."

"Yes, baby?"

"Why are we discussing incestuous relationships?"

"For a lot of reasons, beautiful. One, your eyes and other reasons are kind of irrelevant."

When Reborn asked him to fly Dino off to the hospital after the fight with the Vindice was over (because let's face it, he was faster than a car anyway), Tsuna didn't expect his self-proclaimed brother to start talking non-sense when he woke up and saw that he was being carried by him, bridal style.

"And how about we just drop the whole big brother thing. I'll be your buddy that you turn to whenever you want to experiment anything, and I do mean _anything._"

_Did he just wink at me?_

* * *

"So you're crazy about Tsunayoshi-kun, huh?" Bermuda taunted.

Reborn looked at his student for a moment before he set his sights on Bermuda again, smirking.

"Yes, _very._"

* * *

**End.**

Forgive me for whatever crack I wrote and bless your kind souls for putting up with this.


End file.
